


射殺戀人之日

by dust_rabbit



Series: 射殺戀人之日 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust_rabbit/pseuds/dust_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感覺還有很多東西找不到地方擺進去耶...有空寫個番外什麼的？<br/>最後招供的部分寫得有點牽強，應該要再把崩潰條件寫得更清楚一點吧<br/>然後我寫不出什麼很了不起得大道哩，怎麼看都有點中二...<br/>收尾收得好草率啊！我明明在上課發呆的時候想了很多的！</p><p>最後猶豫了很久還是沒讓兩人告白<br/>本來是想讓伊蒂克至少在最後說出來的，可是想想這樣梵會走不出來...的感覺？<br/>所以最後還是沒說出來<br/>可惡比起寫正經走向我更喜歡甜蜜蜜的日常啊(搥地<br/>而且為什麼每篇文都會死一個主角啊！！！</p></blockquote>





	射殺戀人之日

軍隊裡有間諜。

最近幾次和敵國的零星戰鬥相當艱苦，好幾次在出乎意料的地方被突襲，  
陣型脆弱的地方和隱藏著的補給基地也數度被敵方發現擊破，造成了極大的損失。  
為此做了詳盡的戰術檢討、大幅的變動了士兵的布局、更改了傳遞訊息的信號源──

努力過後迎來的，依舊是慘重的死傷。

"暫停一切行動，首要之務先揪出間諜。"  
連日勞累加上輿論轟炸而疲憊不堪的年邁司令雙手交疊，嚴肅的掃視與會人員。  
視線在坐在末席的梵身上停留了一下，接著站起身。  
參與會議的軍官們跟著離座，行著標準的軍禮直到司令的身影消失在門外。

"啊啊──真是夠嗆的，這種日子還要過多久啊。"  
魯格扯開扣得緊緊的軍服領子忍不住低聲抱怨。

"直到抓到間諜，或者終於打了勝仗為止...不過我不認為是戰略出了什麼問題。"  
里昂坐回自己的位置翻弄著桌上的資料，上面寫著目前推論可能被洩漏的情報，  
"梵，有什麼頭緒嗎？"

一直專心翻閱資料的青年含糊的應了幾聲，完全沒有加入話題的意願。

還是一副工作狂的樣子呢。  
里昂無奈的聳聳肩，回頭加入另一邊的話題。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"梵，我們懷疑間諜是和你同屆出身的軍官之一。"  
父親──司令閣下把我叫進房裡之後就丟下了這麼一個重磅炸彈。

"不可能的吧。"  
幾乎是下意識的，我這樣回答，然後看見他極度不滿的皺起了眉頭。

──要不是你是我兒子我早就一槍崩了你。  
威嚴的隱約憤怒的視線刺得我全身發痛。

"現在這個局勢沒有不可能的。"  
一瞬間又從父親轉換成了長官的角色，這點我大概永遠也做不到吧。  
"我手下的高階軍官已經都清查過了，清除了意料之外的老鼠。"

"那──"還有必要懷疑我們嗎？  
本來想說出口的，不過父親的臉色有點難看，為了活命我硬是截斷話尾。  
雖然沒敢說出口，但我還是不想懷疑他們。

自幼一起長大，永遠冷靜得可怕的里昂。  
平常毛毛躁躁的，一上戰場卻無比可靠的魯格。  
心思纖細行為果斷，85屆永遠的女神妮可。  
全隊最膽小，卻總是擔綱起最艱難任務的史丹葛。  
像是兄長一樣領導著我們度過無數生死關頭的雷恩哈德。

還有──那傢伙。

"...你這小子竟然敢在長官說話的時候走神？"  
我趕緊回過神，複誦了一次司令剛才的話。  
嗚哇，他背後的黑氣都可以用肉眼看到了──

"司令閣下請勿動怒對您的身體不好。"  
我看著他額角又爆出的一條青筋半是擔心半是為了自己的生命安全提醒他。

"...等調查出結果之後再來收拾你。"  
父親朝我擺擺手要我快滾，從抽屜拿出平常服用的藥。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

從前線暫時退了下來，雖然還有工作在身，但我打算偷偷的把這個當作久違的假期。  
負責補給和傳令的妮可和我們這些戰鬥人員相反的忙碌了起來，  
為了間諜事件她和編寫組碼的工程師準備了好幾組備用著，在事件結束前沒有規律的輪著用。  
擔心通話線路會被竊聽，她在調度物資的閒暇時刻安裝了兩條新的線路，不定時更新反竊聽設置。

"她簡直就是超人。"魯格被抓去幫忙的時候傻楞楞的讚嘆著，  
路過的里昂冷笑著捏住他的臉頰，"你可別打她的主意啊。"  
"知道啦！吃什麼醋啊真難看。"

史丹葛和里昂和我相反的很認真的投入了調查間諜的工作，  
對比了手上有的已經被洩漏的情報和之前的幾場敗仗推算出大致得洩漏時間，再以此時間排除有不在場證明的人，接著回逤各項情報的發送單位排除不可能進入該單位的人士。

很繁瑣的工作。  
我跟里昂說我不相信我們之中有間諜，他只是稍微挑眉然後說我可以不用參與調查，

"不過之後的拷問工作要交給你了。"  
"啊啊，沒問題。"

雷恩哈德照慣例在練兵場練習，只有他一個人的話會慢跑(等於正常人衝刺的慢跑)、重訓(他舉的那些東西都比他自己還重)，或者在靶場用過期子彈打靶。  
有人陪練的話會練習跟實戰沒兩樣的自由搏擊，那傢伙在的話八成就是這樣吧。

"哼！"雷恩哈德高壯的身軀出乎意料的敏捷，他切進面前對手細小的空隙把那人撂倒在地，用自己厚實的身體壓制住不斷掙扎的對手。  
被壓在身下的人在那個對自己來說很是巨大的身軀壓下來前用膝蓋狠擊雷恩哈德的心窩讓他呼吸一窒，接著以超乎想像的彈性掙脫開來，迅速的用關節技扣住了他的脖子和手臂。

"這局又是我贏了！雷恩請喝飲料！"  
"喂喂我們之前比的都不算嗎？"  
被壓制的雷恩哈德聲音聽起來悶悶的，他甩甩發麻的手就著被騎在身上的姿勢坐起來，把身上的人翻倒在地。

"你們兩個還真不怕累啊...才剛回來沒多久不是嗎？"  
我把事前準備好的水壺拋過去，那傢伙──伊蒂克，說了聲謝啦就大口大口粗魯的灌起來。  
"妳喝太快了啦。"雷恩哈德拍拍她的腦袋拿過水壺也喝了起來。

伊蒂克很滿足的呼了口氣，把汗濕的軍服脫掉露出裡面只穿著背心的樣子。  
被汗弄的濕潤的勻稱的手臂線條整個露了出來，汗水順著頸子漂亮的弧度流下，通過很是性感的鎖骨流進領口大開的胸──

"你在看哪裡啊變態。"她一邊用手搧風一邊朝我拋來一個不屑的白眼。  
"什麼看哪裡啊自戀狂。"  
"懶得跟你吵...會議結果還好嗎？"

感覺氣氛微妙的變了，雷恩哈德放下水壺嚴肅的看過來。  
開會的時候雷恩哈德跟她都還在前線戰鬥，趕回來再加上報告的時間，會議也差不多結束了。

"很普通的戰術檢討，沒什麼特別的。"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

總覺得不對勁。  
梵的表情看上去跟平常一樣，但是感覺有點心不在焉，雖然會回嘴跟平常相比還是少了些什麼。

他有事，隱瞞著。  
我錯過的那次會議絕對不只是戰術檢討而已。

大概是因為那個吧，軍中流傳的內部有間諜的消息加上最近總是詭異的吃敗仗。  
我想，最近應該暫時不要跟"那邊"連絡了。

想到他們──大概是里昂跟史丹葛──正在調查間諜，胸口就一陣絞痛。  
那兩個人的話，被發現也只是時間上的問題吧。  
剛好這幾天會跟探子接頭，趁那個時候一起回國吧...

我抬頭看了一眼正在跟雷恩哈德練習的梵，無聲的笑了。

我知道的，應該要知道的。  
不管再怎麼跟他們相處融洽，我們終究是敵人。  
所以我以為不管在任何情況下，就算是一起出生入死的同伴，有必要的話我可以毫不留情的殺掉。  
為了撫養我長大的國家，為了停止無謂的戰爭，我必須成為被拋棄也無所謂的，沒有感情的棄子。

但是我，是個失敗的間諜。  
失敗至極。

情感過度膨脹的話會非常危險──儘管我一再的告誡自己，還是陷下去了。  
我開始分不清楚臉上的表情到底是演戲還是真心，面對他們心中的柔軟到底是真實還是虛假。  
潛伏的時間比我預期的還要久，我並不擔心被拷問什麼的，那些在祖國都訓練過了。

我擔心的是，待在他們身邊越久，我就會越來越軟弱。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"抓到間諜了。"  
里昂面無表情的通知正在擦槍的梵，後者激動得從床上跳起來。  
"是誰？"

他沒回答，轉身走向地下牢房。  
"拷問，就交給你了。"  
"嗯，之前就答應過你了吧。"  
"...這是司令的命令。"  
"欸？"

在梵來之前似乎已經經過一段刑求了。  
最基本的鞭打、燒紅的針、折手指、敲碎膝蓋、注射藥劑...  
被認為是間諜的傢伙還是什麼都沒說。  
倔強的眼神絲毫沒有軟化，雖然握緊的拳頭已經洩漏了。

她的視線凌厲的掃了過來，然後微微瞠大。

 

伊蒂克。

是，間諜。

開玩笑吧。

 

"接下來由我們接手，辛苦了。"  
"是！這傢伙還蠻難對付的，請多加小心！"

對付？你在說什麼啊！？

"喂。"里昂拍了拍梵的肩膀，"開始吧。"  
"哪裡搞錯了吧。"  
比往常低沉的聲線顫抖著。

里昂不耐煩的嘖了聲。  
"不可能，她可是被抓了個現行，而且──"  
"閉嘴！"

他大吼，回音在石造的地下牢房迴盪不止。  
走到被吊著的伊蒂克身邊，他抓住她的頭髮逼她抬起頭，  
"是哪裡搞錯了吧，妳怎麼可能...怎麼可能...！"

伊蒂克直直的看著梵似乎痛苦得快要哭出來的臉，破碎的嘴角泛起淺淺的笑。  
眼神清澈一如往昔，散發著令人無法直視的光。

"你果然，是個溫柔的人。"  
"我什麼都不會說，也說不出口。"  
"你知道的吧。"

微弱的氣音，卻像是直接在梵的耳邊大叫一樣清晰的刻骨。

"殺了我。"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"伊蒂克‧羅斯，你是從哪裡來的？"  
"......"  
"所屬部隊和軍階？"  
"......"  
"到目前為止知道了多少軍方的內情？"  
"......"  
"是在哪裡傳遞情報的？"  
"......"

冰冷的像是能把人殺死的聲音，他以前從來不知道自己也能發出這種聲音。

梵狠狠朝著她的腹部猛踹，用膝蓋擊打著她的頭，鮮紅的血滴染汙了軍褲。  
她喀的一聲嘔出了更多血，瘦削的上半身微微曲起。

"這樣不行。"  
里昂靠著門框，一副很愜意的樣子看著拷問過程。  
"以她的個性，比起讓她痛苦，不如從她身邊的人著手。"

低著頭的伊蒂克睜大了眼。  
她抬頭看向里昂，後者冷淡的盯著她像在觀察她的反應。

"喂。"他朝門外的小兵喊了聲，"把妮可‧蘭切斯特帶過來。"  
"...你要幹什麼？"  
"學著點。"

里昂踏著優雅的步伐靠近伊蒂克，軍靴沉悶的踏地聲此時比什麼都要讓她害怕。

"妳是從哪裡來的。"  
"......"

彷彿早就知道她不會乖乖合作，他連問句都懶得用上，  
得到沉默的回覆後他點點頭，轉過身面向被帶過來的妮可。

他抓起她的手，在她耳邊溫柔的說，  
"可能會有點痛，忍耐一下。"

喀啦。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊──"

女性的尖叫，第一次在牢房裡響了起來。  
里昂折斷了妮可的食指，接著緩緩的捏住了無名指。

伊蒂克全部看在眼裡，身體激烈的發抖。  
"住、住手..."

喀啦。  
骨頭斷裂的噁心聲響第二次響起，伴隨著高亢的慘叫。

"住手！你在做什麼！"

里昂淡淡的看了她一眼。  
"妳是從哪裡來的。"  
"......嗚......"

喀啦。喀啦。喀啦。  
一次三根，左手的手指已經全部折斷了。

"啊...嗚..."  
妮可纖瘦的身體軟倒在地，里昂跟著低下身子。  
"本來不想影響到妳的工作的，看來是沒辦法了...要換右手了，準備好了？"  
"不...不要！"

他捏住她的右手食指，看向伊蒂克。  
"我...我、是..."

眼前的人簡直像是惡魔一樣。  
連自己的戀人也──

"太慢了。"

喀啦。

快要崩潰了。  
骨骼脆裂的聲音像在耳膜內生了根一樣，分不清楚到底是真的被折斷了還是幻聽。  
充血的眼眶溢出了淚水，即使在刑求過程中也不曾出現。  
伊蒂克緩緩張開口，

 

然後用力咬下──

 

柔軟的肉的觸感，腥甜的鐵鏽味。  
卻沒有疼痛的感覺。

"妳還不准死。"  
梵看著她猛力咬住了自己的手，冷漠的淡然的像是完全感覺不到痛覺。  
"把妳知道的一切全說出來，然後──"

我會親手，送妳上路。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

我是一個對感情很不坦率的人。  
雖然一直都對伊蒂克有稍微比較關心，我只覺得那是對少有的女性同僚有的自然的生理現象。  
意識到其實有所不同，起因說不定是訓練兵時期的那次事件吧。

'妳在幹嘛。'  
'嗚哇！嚇死我了！'  
她匆匆忙忙的把什麼東西藏進懷裡，脹紅著臉仰頭看著我。

'隨便啦，妳到底在幹嘛？'  
'不可以告訴教官喔。'  
她豎起手指貼在唇邊，做了一個噤聲的手勢，  
然後就在一個男孩子面前把自己的衣服一下子掀了開來。  
'喂！！！！'  
'是不是很可愛~'

我、我才不會說妳很可愛咧！

'喵~'  
軟軟的貓叫聲讓我放下了摀著臉的手。  
是'紳士貓'啊...  
身體是黑色的，只有嘴巴四周和四隻腳掌跟尾巴尖是白色的。  
小貓乖巧的蜷在伊蒂克懷裡，不時用小腦袋蹭蹭她的臉頰，似乎是很習慣跟人相處了。  
她瞇著眼睛幸福的笑了，用手指輕輕逗弄小貓也是白色的肚皮。

這是哪來的天使...

'妳該不會想養牠吧？'  
'只是照顧到幫牠找到主人啦！'

騙人，明明就喜歡的不得了。

'...我也來幫忙吧。'  
'欸？'  
'我是擔心妳把牠搞死了！一付粗魯的樣子。'  
'你信不信我現在就把你弄死？'

之後那隻小貓陸陸續續被同屆的人發現了，加入飼養行列的越來越多。  
不過牠始終更親近伊蒂克一點。

再之後小貓在我們新兵首次派遣出任務的時候，因為訓練基地遭到砲擊，死了。  
她不顧命令衝進了還未確認安全狀況的基地，我好像腦袋一熱就跟著衝進去了。

她抱著不再動的小貓哭泣的樣子，我大概一輩子都不會忘記。

看到她哭得那麼讓人難過，我自己也覺得呼吸困難了起來。

別哭了。  
這不是妳的錯，是那些發動戰爭的混蛋的錯。  
所以，不要再哭了。

 

我們兩個後來都被關了緊閉。  
她紅著眼眶，對教官說她願意接受懲罰，但是請允許她先安葬小貓。

伊蒂克走進我隔壁牢房的時候已經是晚上了。

'...沒事吧。'

她悶悶的嗯了一聲，還帶著濃濃的鼻音。

 

之後是長長的沉默。

 

然後，

'梵，還在嗎？'  
'嗯。'  
'為什麼要發動戰爭呢？'  
'因為有無論如何都不能讓步的東西啊。'  
'即使犧牲性命？'  
'即使犧牲性命。'  
'我不認為有什麼事是值得用任何生命做為代價來換取的...活著才能看到光，才能呼吸，才會有明天。'

她停頓了一下。  
'比起為了正義而死，我寧願為了重要的人活下去。'

'妳不了解吧，如果有的時候犧牲自己可以換取那個人的幸福呢？'  
'那是因為你、我們都還不夠強，不夠強大到可以留在那個人身邊守護他'

看不到她的表情，但是她現在一定是一臉快要哭出來的寂寞表情吧。

'那就一起變強吧。'

聽到隔壁的她衣服摩擦的細微聲響，令人舒適的沉默緩緩流動著。

'每一次犧牲都要背負，然後連著他們的份強大起來，直到──和平到來的那一天。'

她輕輕的笑了，不是平常那種嘲弄意味的笑。  
'會被壓垮的啦，笨蛋。'  
'不會來幫忙啊。'

一起變強吧。  
(待在我身邊。)

伊蒂克。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

她顫抖著供出了所有。  
隸屬單位、和探子接頭的地點時間、已經送出的情報、分布在軍中各處，她使用的暗道。

"差不多了吧。"  
"嗯。"  
"接下來是你的工作了。"

里昂抱著失去意識的妮可快步離開了地牢。

我從口袋掏出子彈一顆一顆填進手槍裡，轉動彈匣的聲音有種冰冷的肅殺感覺。

"伊蒂克。"  
我輕聲念著她的名字，不是想叫她，只是想讓這幾個字留著久一點。  
她的名字念起來很像男生，但是念出來總是讓我覺得暖暖的。  
她說這個名字在她的故鄉是白色石楠花的意思，潔白樸素的小小的花蕊，  
跟她一樣外表看起來不是特別漂亮，可就是禁不住的會被她吸引，等到注意到的時候視線已經黏在她身上了。

我果然還是覺得這一定是有哪裡搞錯了。  
我為什麼要裝子彈呢？  
為什麼要把槍上膛呢？

為什麼，要指著她呢？

"伊蒂克。"  
"有什麼話要在最後說嗎？"

鏗鏘。

 

"...對不起。"  
她咧嘴勉強露出一個大大的笑，眼淚流過沾滿血汙的臉頰留下幾道痕跡，讓她整張臉看起來髒兮兮的。  
眼睛笑的瞇了起來，沒來由的，想起了她抱著小貓的樣子。

漂亮得讓我呼吸一窒的樣子。

"我，會變得更強。"

想起了一起被關禁閉的時候，她第一次用那種聲音跟我說話，那個晚上似乎稍微碰觸到了她的真實。

"我會連妳，也一起背起來。"

想起了在戰場上，硝煙瀰漫的混亂中，把後背交給彼此。  
想起了幫她包紮，單薄的背上縱橫的猙獰傷痕。

吵架的樣子，擦著槍的樣子，在陽光下瞇起眼睛的樣子，  
哭泣的樣子。

"──直到和平到來的那一天...！"  
舉著槍的手沒有絲毫動搖，我是不是該稱讚一下我自己呢？

 

"會被壓垮啦，笨蛋。"

 

砰───

 

-射殺戀人之日-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------END

**Author's Note:**

> 感覺還有很多東西找不到地方擺進去耶...有空寫個番外什麼的？  
> 最後招供的部分寫得有點牽強，應該要再把崩潰條件寫得更清楚一點吧  
> 然後我寫不出什麼很了不起得大道哩，怎麼看都有點中二...  
> 收尾收得好草率啊！我明明在上課發呆的時候想了很多的！
> 
> 最後猶豫了很久還是沒讓兩人告白  
> 本來是想讓伊蒂克至少在最後說出來的，可是想想這樣梵會走不出來...的感覺？  
> 所以最後還是沒說出來  
> 可惡比起寫正經走向我更喜歡甜蜜蜜的日常啊(搥地  
> 而且為什麼每篇文都會死一個主角啊！！！


End file.
